


谎言男友

by jiuxiao



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 1





	谎言男友

我真不该来参加这个会议。

哈利.哈特教授第…不知道多少次懊恼地想到。

他的助理说这只是一个普通学术交流宴会议，会后也只是参会人员一起吃个饭，他想着并不会耽搁太多时间所以才答应了邀请，可现在看来，这个“普通的晚餐”其实是个盛大得让他无所适从的酒会。

从酒会开始到现在，他不得不藏起内心的不耐烦、让自己保持着一副优雅的笑容应对各种前来跟他敬酒和搭讪的人，多半是些所谓的商界名流，看准了他的昆虫学实验室刚刚拿下的几项专利成果来的。

哈利知道他不可能当场翻脸，至少看上去不能太失礼，可其实对于一个失去大部分记忆的昆虫学家来说，他真的宁愿待在实验室研究一晚上的蚊子腿也不愿意置身于这样的场合中，更别提当舞会开始的时候，来邀请他跳舞的女士已经快有两位数了。

我应付不来这个…我得离开这儿…

年长的学者恨不得把自己变成一只蝴蝶从这里飞出去，可恨的是他的助理偏偏还联系不上，其实他早该猜到了，助理兴许是拿了些好处，所以极力促成他来参加这个会议，这会儿当然不敢接他的电话。

谁能帮帮我？

哈特先生一边继续挂着僵硬的笑脸拒绝掉来邀请他的人，一边环顾四周打算找个不起眼的角落把自己藏进去，突然，某个熟悉的背影进入他的视线，这是……在肯塔基时候见过的那个年轻人？

是的，就是那个年轻的特先生工，冒冒失失很没礼貌的那个，叫什么？好像是艾格西？

虽然他们相处的时间着实不多，确切来说那并不算“相处”，他们连话都没说过太多，但是也不知道为什么，他对这年轻人印象深刻，大概率是因为在那段时间这孩子一有空就会过来缠着他不放，非要将他认成某个叫什么“Galahad”的人。

如果是其他什么时候、在其他什么地方见到这男孩的话，哈利.哈特只会有一个反应，那就是躲，谁也招架不住总被一双委屈兮兮的眼睛盯着要非要让你承认自己是个超级特工，但是今天，可能真的是已经被那些商人缠得烦了，他竟然发自内心的感到一种惊喜——这孩子一定愿意帮他的！

“艾格西！”

他顾不得失礼，上前一把抓住了那男孩的胳膊。

“抱歉？您是……”

当那孩子转过头来，用某种疑惑的目光回应他时，他才发现自己竟然认错了人，眼前的男孩看着他的那双眼睛是棕褐色的，而他清楚的记得那个叫艾格西的年轻特工有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，而且口音也不同，艾格西是一口地道的伦敦口音，而这男孩却是说的一口流利的法语。

“抱歉、真不好意思…我认错人了。”

他放开手慌忙道歉，对方爽快的表示并不介意。

“得感谢这个误会，才让我发现这里还有您这样一位绅士…噢、小心！”年轻人在他差点被某个脚下打滑的侍者撞到时扶了他一把，“不过我很好奇，您把我认成谁了？”

“呃、我不小心把你看成……”

当成谁？说是当成一个只见过几次的纠缠者这也太荒唐了吧，于是，并不擅长撒谎的昆虫学家鬼使神差的冒出一句：“看成是我男友…”

“噢~”那双棕色的眼睛弯了起来，“这真是个有趣的误会。”

老天啊，我都说了什么？我怎么会这么说？！老绅士在对方暧昧的目光里几乎快要无地自容了，这怎么看都像是一种过时了很久的搭讪方式。

“不、我不是那个意思！”

他赶紧解释，但却感觉更有些欲盖弥彰，幸而那男孩并没将他当做个不知羞的老流氓，还温柔地将一杯橙汁递在他手中，好心的问他：“您看上去不太好？有什么我可以帮您的吗？”

“这个…”他本想说自己没事，但想要离开这场合的强烈愿望却促使他向这个热心的陌生人开了口，“你能带我离开这里吗？我有些不舒服。”

“当然可以！不过…”男孩看了看窗外刚刚开始落下的暴雨，“现在天气太糟了。别担心，我会尽快陪您离开这里的，在此之前…”

年轻人欠了欠身：“我能请您跳一支舞吗？”

“这…”他犹豫了一下。

像是怕他拒绝，男孩又赶紧补充了一句：“我跳女步也可以的！”

“好吧。”

一半出于感激，一半出于心软，哈利朝那孩子伸出手去。

事实证明，这男孩——对了，他说他叫安文——真的是一个不错的舞伴。

哈利敢说在这个年龄段的孩子里他已经很少能再找着像安文先生这样优秀的人了，这年轻人举止得体、风趣幽默，话不算太多但谈吐优雅，尤其是他还对很多领域、甚至昆虫学都有一定研究，不算多专业，但至少不会弄错蓝闪蝶和天堂凤蝶的区别特征。

他们跳了一支又一支的舞，聊了很多东西，从东非的丛林到贵族们繁琐的餐桌礼仪，其中还包括哈利的那个“男朋友”，天知道这孩子为什么会对这话题感兴趣，以至于昆虫学家不得不腆着老脸临时编造一些谎言，但总之他们聊得很愉快，甚至直到雨停了也没注意到。

感谢这男孩的陪伴，让哈利觉得这个尴尬而无趣的酒会似乎也没那么讨厌起来。

最后，这热心的孩子还亲自开车送他回去。

“再见，哈利。”

分别的时候，那双温和的棕色眼睛里流露出一种恋恋不舍的神情。

其实哈利也有些舍不得，他们几乎可以说是相见恨晚。

“我该如何感谢你，如果不是你，我真不知道今晚该怎么办。”

老绅士弯下腰向车内的男孩致谢。

安文先生摇了摇头。

“别客气，哈利，能帮到你这是我的荣幸。不过……”他眯了眯眼，像只狡黠的小狐狸，“如果你真的想感谢我，周末请我共进晚餐如何？地点我挑。”

“当然！这当然没问题！”

事实上这个提议好极了，他很乐意有机会向对方表达谢意，同时，他也很高兴能再次见到这孩子，不过，男孩在发动汽车后挥了挥手说的一句话却令他瞬间陷入了尴尬——

“再见，哈利！届时请别忘记带上你的男朋友！”

你看，这就是撒谎的代价。

为了圆自己情急之下的一个谎言，他在一个晚上的时间给自己打造了一个“男朋友”，以那位年轻的特工先生为模板，他甚至编造了他们相遇、相恋的全部过程，并且将对方描述成一个满口脏话的小混混，天知道这印象是怎么来的，反正他不由自主就这样说了。

而现在该让他怎么办呢？

昆虫学家犯愁了，他上哪儿去找一个“男朋友”来圆这个谎？

或者当天说他‘男朋友”临时有事出差了？

不…这听起来也太刻意，而且，就好像他故意想要跟那位安文先生单独相处一样，他可并不想被对方误会自己是一个“有男友还出来搞暧昧的老混蛋”。

最终，思前想后，哈特先生在万般无奈之下做出一个决定——去求助于那位真正的“艾格西”。

要找艾格西并不难，一点儿也不比躲艾格西更难。

哈利知道那孩子的电话号码，也知道每周实验室门口的鲜花是谁送的，他还知道萨维尔街那间裁缝店的地址，尽管号码他没打过、鲜花他没收过、裁缝店他也一次都没去过。

这次，在纠结了大半个早上以后，哈利决定亲自登门寻人，毕竟现在是他有求于人。

当他推开裁缝店大门的时候，明显看见柜台里那位老裁缝眼神亮了一下，但只短短一瞬又恢复了正常，仿佛什么都没发生过一样谦和地向他询问有什么可以帮忙的地方。

哈利有些不大自然地告知对方他是来找艾格西的。

很快，大概才一分钟不到，他就看见那位西装革履的年轻绅士叼着块面包从楼梯上飞奔下来。

“哈利！你找我？！”

他这样问的时候，绿宝石一样的眼睛里喜悦都快溢出来了。

昆虫学家有些愧疚。

在肯塔基的时候他可没少为难着孩子，给脸色看算轻的，他拒绝这年轻人的言辞几乎算是他对别人说过的最重、最冷漠的话，而现在他却不得不来找对方帮忙，并且，还是帮这样荒唐的忙。

好在艾格西似乎根本就不在意哈利需要他去做什么，年轻人那副样子让哈利怀疑就算自己要求他去偷女王的手套他也会去，而且他在哈利尴尬的对他说明来龙去脉——包括将他描述成一个粗鲁的小混混这件事——之后，也没表现出一丝不快。

“这根本算不上什么，我本来就是这样！”

男孩大度的挥挥手，表示只要哈利需要，他百分百配合。

这使得哈利对他的好感度顿时提升了不少，甚至内心开始隐隐的自责自己以前也许是有些判断不准确，这孩子虽然脑子有点问题，乱认人，但是……本性其实也不坏嘛。

这种好感度，一直保持到周末也有增无减。

他跟安文先生约好了在一家餐厅见面，艾格西一早就过来陪他赴约，按照他的要求，这位年轻绅士将自己打扮得十足的就是个摇滚小青年样子，破洞牛仔裤，带翅膀的运动鞋，棒球帽，别说，还真有点小混混的感觉，看惯了他西装革履的行头，哈利竟然莫名的觉得男孩这个样子打扮似乎也挺不错的。

不过，“小混混”在礼节方面倒是一点不含糊，亲自开车来接不说，一路上各种对哈利体贴照顾，也没再提关于“失忆”方面的事，让哈利在松了一口气的同时，心里也对这孩子多了不少感激，甚至觉得如果艾格西能一直这样，他也并不排斥跟着男孩保持联系。

但是，很遗憾的是当他们经历了夏日暴雨造成的伦敦大堵车，好不容易在预定时间赶到餐厅的时候，却没能见到那位安文先生，只有侍者送来一封充满歉意的信，信上安文先生表示自己因为父亲的生意问题，不得不提前回到法国，并且大概不再来英国了。

善良的安文先生祝昆虫学家跟他的男朋友幸福恩爱，并留下了两张歌剧门票以表达自己对失约的歉意。

好吧……

哈利望着那个精致的信封不禁苦笑，说不失落是假的，他是真的把那位安文先生当成了一位值得交往的好友，但是看起来他们的确是有缘无分，还枉费他大费周折的求助于艾格西……

啊、说到艾格西……

老绅士有些抱歉的转过头，艾格西赶紧表示没关系，自己反正闲着也没什么事，能陪哈利这一趟他开心极了。

“那么，既然你也不急着赶回去，不如……”出于感激和内疚，哈利举起桌上的门票，试探着问：“我们一起？”

“当然！乐意之至！哈利！”

缘分就是如此奇妙。

在那场歌剧之后，他们又意犹未尽的去了附近一家氛围不错的小酒吧喝到深夜，然后在微醺的告别中定下了下次见面的时间。

再然后就是第二次……

第三次……

哈利后悔自己从前真的错怪了艾格西，这孩子是个多么优秀而善良的人，同时也是个完美的男友，在各方面都是——当然，得出这个结论的时候，他们已经正式交往三个月了。

“艾格西总那么贴心，而且他从不会对我隐瞒任何的事，他的确是个诚实的绅士……”

哈利.哈特先生微笑着对来参加他们纪念日的朋友们——洛克茜、梅林还有正好来做客的姜水小姐——表达他对艾格西的评价，当然，他并没注意到其中有两个人脸上闪过的某种复杂表情，直到……

一个月后，梅林不小心说漏了嘴……

“哈利！哈利你听我解释！那天酒会我真的是在执行任务，我没办法跟你相认！我不是故意要骗你的！！我也没想到你会那么说…哈利~求你了~嗷呜~梅林！！我恨你！！”


End file.
